Truth or Dare and Secret Crushes
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: All 8 Bohemiams play truth or dare and secret crushes are revealed. MOVIE CAST. ALL TYPES OF COUPLES INVOLVED. JONATHAN LARSON OWNS IT ALL. RATED M FOR FINAL CHAPTER. COMPLETE!
1. TRUTH OR DARE?

It started off as just an ordinary day. Everyone came over to the loft, as usual. It's cold and it's snowing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a really boring day at the loft. All my friends were getting comfortable with their lovers, making out on the couch. I got bored, so I went to my room to get my camera so I could film something.

"February fourteenth, 1990. Twelve pm, eastern standard time. Zoom in on my friend's enjoying this Valentine's Day. They're all in their own little worlds. I bet they don't even notice how lucky they are just to be with somebody." I say into the camera.

I can't take this anymore, so I put on my coat and my scarf and grab my camera. Anything's better than feeling like a seventh wheel, especially on Valentine's Day.

The snow is so pretty, so I film the scenery around me. I love it when it snows here, it's amazing. Almost an hour goes by, and I slowly walk back to the loft. When I get back to the loft, I go into my room to look at my footage in my room. The doorbell rings.

When I get to the door, nobody's there. There's just a bottle of champagne and an envelope attached. I pick them up, and bring them into the loft. When I get into the kitchen, I look at the letter. No name on the envelope. Hmmm. I decide to open the envelope up. The letter says:

_Mark Cohen,_

_You know me, and I know you. I've wanted you for a while now, and I'm finally asking you out. Meet me tonight at the life café at 6pm. I'll be there wearing a red sweater, sitting alone – waiting for you. Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend._

I put the champagne into my fridge, and I looked at the letter again. It was written in cursive, and the letter smelled like a fruity perfume. Could this be real? I had to tell the gang.

I ran outside and grabbed a handful of snow, and made it into a snowball. I aimed it right at Roger.

"Shit that's cold!" Roger screamed.

"Bingo. Guys, guess what?" I said

"What?" Mimi said

"I have a date tonight!" I screamed.

"Whoa!" said Collins.

"Yeah, you haven't had a date since Maureen dumped you!" Angel said

Maureen jumped up and hugged me "I'm so happy for you!"

Angel and Mimi jumped up and stood right next to Maureen.

"I'll do his hair!'' Angel said.

"I call clothes!" Mimi said.

"Joanne, you and can help me with ordering a couple roses for Mark's date" Maureen said.

"Fine by me." Joanne said, giving Maureen a quick peck on the cheek.

Maureen smiled, and took control again. "Okay Mark, get a shower. Let us know when you're done." Maureen said while pushing me into the bathroom.

I got a pretty fast shower, and was finished in around 15 minutes. When I came out of the shower, I realized I had a towel, but no boxers. There was no way I was going to walk across the hallway in just a tiny towel, around the size off a tiny floor towel. I yelled hoping someone on the couch loved me enough to help me.

"Hey guys, help! I need ummm…. Boxers." I said.

Laughter.

"Could someone give me a pair? Top drawer. Please?"

More laughter.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I opened it up, making sure I was covered enough.

It was Joanne with a pair of boxers in hand.

"Don't worry, I only like girls." She said.

I turned bright red, and thanked her.

I put the boxers on, and ran to my room and shut the door. I put on the outfit Mimi had picked out for me, my favorite pair of jeans, my black boots and this red short-sleeved shirt that was Rogers. When I came out, Angel did my hair and Maureen and Joanne showed me the flowers they ordered for my date. Roger gave me a pep talk and gave me a pack of breath mints. Collins tried to get some champagne in me, so I could loosen up, I agreed to try it, but only drank half a glass. I wanted to say sober; in case this was a night I wanted to remember.

The doorbell rang, and this time I ran to answer it incase it was my date. I opened it up, and there was Benny, looking like he had been crying. I invited him in, not knowing what else to do.

"Alison gave me the divorce papers this morning." Benny said, with tears in his eyes.

"Ouch. And on Valentine's Day? That sucks man." Roger said.

Even though I've known Benny for years, I've never seen him cry.

I didn't know what to say, so I just gave him a hug.

Maureen came over to us, and broke the ice.

"Mark has a date tonight, so we're all going to the life café to cheer him on, want to join us?" Maureen said.

"I think I will, thanks guys." Benny said.

I looked up at the clock, and saw that it was only 3 o'clock, I had plenty of time.

"I have an idea!" Angel said when she came over to us.

"What?" Mimi asked, she was as curious as I was.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Angel said.

I don't know why I said yes, but I did. I grabbed my camera, and put it besides me on the floor.

We formed a circle on the floor. Me. Angel. Joanne. Roger. Collins. Maureen. Benny. Mimi.

Mimi went first. "Okay, Joanne truth or dare."

"Truth." Joanne said.

"CHICKEN!" Maureen yelled.

"Okay, who was your first time with?" Mimi said.

"Well, it was with my French Ambassador's Daughter." Joanne said.

"Wait, isn't she the one who taught you how to tango?" I said.

"Well, she taught he how to tango, and then she showed me something else." Joanne said.

"Collins, truth or dare."

"Dare." Collins said.

"Okay, I dare you to run naked down the street until you see an old flyer for Maureen's over the moon protest, grab one and then you can come back up and get dressed." Joanne said.

"Sure, I've ran naked down the Parthenon, I'll do it." Collins said.

Collins took off his boots first. Then his shirt. And his socks. He went over to Angel and gave her a very passionate kiss, and then stripped off his boxers. Everybody laughed when he took off his boxers, because he still was pretty "excited" – if you know what I mean.

I grabbed my camera, and we all ran to the window. I had to get this on film.

"Whoa, I wasn't sure about that whole rumor about "Guys with big feet…" but DAMN! It really is true! Angel, you are one lucky woman!!!" Maureen said.

"Well thank you Maureen. But, you should tell Collin's that- not me!" Angel said.

As soon as Collin's made it to the street, you heard a lot of screaming.

A little girl screamed: "NAKED MAN! NAKED MAN!"

Collins went up to her, and said "Oh really, I guess I am naked!" And just ran away.

Collins disappeared from sight, but we saw him come back around 2 minutes later. He ran up the stairs so fast, probably freezing his balls off. Poor guy. As soon as Collins got into the loft, he put on all his clothes. Roger threw a blanket at him so he could warm up.

"Collins, good job." Joanne said.

"Thanks. Now, I get to choose right? I choose… Benny."

"Me?" Benny said.

"Yes you. Truth or dare Benny?" Collins said.

"Dare." Benny Said.

"I dare you to chug this quart of milk, I know it's not much- but it's been expired since last year – about 2 months now. DO IT!" Collins said.

Benny walked to the kitchen, and opened the milk, and drank it slowly, but he drank it all. Didn't barf, which is weird. He just hiccupped, and drank a glass of champagne after he finished the milk.

"Okay, my turn. I choose Angel. Truth or dare Angel?" Benny asked.

"Truth." Angel said.

"Did you really kill my dog?" Benny said.

Angel looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I did. And, I'm sorry about it."

Benny ran right over to Angel and gave her a hug. "I always hated that dog!" he said.

Everybody laughed, and laughed.

"My turn! I choose- Mimi. Truth or dare Mimi-chica?" Angel asked.

"Truth." Mimi said.

"Okay, when was the happiest day of your life?" Angel asked.

"Other than the day I met you, I would have to say the day I met Roger." Mimi said.

Awe's filled the room, and Mimi and Roger shared a small lovely kiss. It was cute, it really was.

"I want Roger. Roger, truth or dare?" Mimi asked.

"Dare, babe" Roger said.

"Okay, let's make this interesting, I dare you to kiss Markiepoo!" Mimi said.

"Ummm. No." Roger said.

"Why not? " everybody asked.

"Because Mark hasn't kissed for a while. He probally sucks at it." Roger said.

"That's mean!" Angel said.

"NEW DARE?" Roger said.

"Fine. Make out with Maureen." Mimi said.

"What?" Roger said.

"DO IT MAUREEN!" Mimi said.

I grabbed my camera, so I could catch this on film too.

Maureen licked her lips the way she used to do when we made out all the time. Roger and Maureen kissed for a few minutes, and it got really aggressive. Roger must have liked it, because lets just say- you could tell he liked it by the way his pants looked. As soon as the kiss was over, Angel yelled: "ROGER DAVIS HAS AN ENORMOUS ERECTION!"

You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless, and I mean it.

Roger choose who went next, and picked Maureen.

"Maureen, truth or dare?" Roger asked.

"I've done enough with you for tonight, so truth." Maureen said.

"Okay, so did you enjoy that kiss we shared a few minutes ago?" Roger asked.

"Yes, I did. I really did." Maureen said.

The both looked bright red. I wonder how Joanne and Mimi felt about that…

"POOKIE! Your turn!" Maureen said

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you. Truth or dare." Maureen asked me.

"Dare." I said. I was feeling rebellious tonight.

"I dare Mimi to give Mark a lap dance." Maureen said.

"But- But that's not how the rules go!" I explained.

"Fine, Mark I dare you to allow Mimi to give you a lap dance!" Maureen said.

Mimi walked over, and swayed her hips from side to side. I was really nervous, and it got worse once Mimi was on my lap. She did this circle motion with her hips, and I could tell I wouldn't last much longer. She moved from side to side on me, and that's what really did it. That's right. Mimi Marquez gave me a major erection, and that's deffinetly not the first time that's happened for me. She still wasn't done, and I wonder if she knew how much I wanted her, and how hard she just made me. She moved slowly, and shook her hips. Then she got faster. Much faster. The bulge in my pants got bigger, and pretty soon it would be hard for me to hide it.

"MARK COHEN HAS A MAJOR ERECTION!!!'' Benny screamed that at me and everyone else in the loft.

Of course, everyone started laughing. Hey- even I did.

"Okay, so I do! But I'm not the only one who's attracted to a certain person! You know what? I DARE ALL OF YOU TO SHARE THE NAME OF THE ONE PERSON YOU HAVE A SECRET CRUSH ON!" We can do it tonight before or after my date at the life café. Before would probally be better… but whatever we each share, can't change how much we love each other. Because -trust me- this family is deffinetly thicker than blood!"

Everybody agreed on the secret crush revealing. I mean, we all have secret crushes, why not just be open about then?

A/N – I'll put up everybody's secret crushes up one at a time. But, before I update, I want people to R&R. So, please get on with it! – READ && REVIEW!!! 333


	2. MARK'S CRUSH

I like Mimi. And I like her a lot; Roger's so lucky to have a girl like that around him all the time. I mean, Roger has no idea on how jealous I am of him. He has the cool job, the awesome hair and the amazing girlfriend.

I remember when I first met Mimi; it was at the cat scratch club, about 2 years ago. A group of us went to the cat scratch club to have a little fun, me, Maureen, Roger and April. I was watching everything and then this beautiful girl came by. She had dark hair, and these big brown eyes. Her figure was perfect, and she looked so tan. I couldn't take my eyes off her. And I still can't take my eyes off her. I remember that night, and Roger and Maureen won't let me forget it. Maureen and April went to the bathroom, and it was just Roger and I. Roger ordered me a lap dance, and guess which dancer I got? Mimi. I remember feeling so tense, and so nervous I would screw something up, but she was really nice and told me to relax. I also remember what happened next, I ummm… got a little too excited, and had an issue on my jeans… all over her leather costume. I wonder if Mimi remembers that night? Probably not, because I bet it's happened to other guys too… at least I hope so.

If Mimi were single, I would ask her out in a heartbeat. Thing is, I doubt that Roger and her would break up anytime soon. Even though Mimi's totally out of my league, I have a major crush on her.

A/N- Do you like it? Do you hate it? PLEASE-Read && Review!


	3. ANGEL'S CRUSH

Even though I have my own Tom Collins, I still have a teeny crush on someone else. It's Roger. I told Mimi that I thought Roger was cute when I met him at Maureen's protest, and she's fine with it. I wonder what Roger will think when he hears about this? Oh crap- I wonder what Collins will think when he hears about this…

Is it a bad thing to have a crush on somebody? I mean, seriously. There are a lot of things that are way worse than this, like when I killed Benny's dog. I mean, it's not like I'm cheating on Collin's, I'm just kinda attracted to another too.

I met Roger one year ago, more or less. He was in this band, I think I was called "Well Hungarians." …or something like that. He looked really cute that night, his hair all spiked and he wore this muscle shirt that showed all his muscles. Where I was sitting, I couldn't really see that good, there was a lot of people there, and I mean A LOT. After the show I went over to him to tell him how good he did, but I saw him with this girl. They were laughing, and laughing, and holding hangs. I wasn't sure at first, but when I looked up closer, I saw scars on his arms. I never saw Roger again until I went with Collins to the loft last Christmas. He still looked cute, just a little depressed.

I can't have Roger, but I'm okay with that. I love my Tom Collins, and he loves me. I still have a tiny crush on Roger though.

A/N- Like it? Hate it? READ & REVIEW!


	4. JOANNE'S CRUSH

Okay, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Everybody knows how much I hate it when Maureen flirts with other people, but nobody knows that I have a crush on someone other than my sexy girlfriend. When I tell you all who I'm attracted to, please don't hate me Maureen!

It's Angel that I'm attracted to. I'm not really sure if I'm a lesbian anymore… I may be bisexual actually. I mean, I do love my Maureen, but I am also attracted to a beautiful drag queen. Can I help it? I mean, just look at how beautiful Angel is, in drag and out of it. I know why Collins loves Angel so much, because she's such a beautiful person. When I first met Angel, I admit I was a little jealous, and a little nervous that my Maureen may leave me to be with Angel. I mean, she's so free; the way she dresses is amazing. Angel reminds me of Maureen. Angel and Maureen aren't afraid to do anything, and I wish I could be that way. Collins, I hope you understand how much your girlfriend is a blessing to this group, but also to me in particular too.

I know I can't have Angel, but I'm just so blessed to have her apart of my life.

A/N- Is anybody reading this story? Anybody at all? If you have read it, please review- I need to know if I should just stop this story completely.


	5. ROGER'S CRUSH

You probally wouldn't expect me to have a crush on someone other than my amazing girlfriend Mimi, but I do- sorry Meems. If you didn't already know, I have a thing for Maureen. Yes, the drama queen, my best friend's ex girlfriend. You know why I like her? Because we're a lot alike. We're both crazy and loud and insane. Not to meantion that Maureen was with me during all those hard times I had…

I met Maureen a couple years ago. Mark brought over after one of their dates. Brown curly hair, bright green eyes, and big red lips. Amazing smile. And a nice ass too… Even when I was with April, I thought that maybe I wasn't supposed to be with her. I always wondered if I was supposed to be Maureen, because we had so good chemistry together. When Mark and Maureen started dating steadily, I really started to get jealous of Mark. He had the girlfriend that I wanted, always upbeat and perky and sweet, not to meantion hott! I had a depressed girlfriend who later committed suicide. Even during my withdraw, Mark and Maureen never left my side, and Collins too.

Maureen, you're a great friend, and I really do mean it. You never were mine, and never will be, but you have changed my life, for the better. You're like that annoying little sister I never had.

A/N- Has anybody read this? Anybody at all? R&R... PLEASE!


	6. COLLIN'S CRUSH

Angel, I can't deny that I have feelings for somebody else, but I do. I love you Angel, more than anything in this world. But before I met you, I met a boy who turned out to be an amazing friend. He was there for me when I got into NYU, and he was there for me when I was told I was HIV+. I've always had a bond towards this skinny white boy, and I probably always will. Yes- I am talking about Mark.

I can remember when Mark started living with us. It was just Roger, me and Benny in the loft, but we wanted another roommate. I think we had a flier at every place you could find, every bar and convenient shop around. I think we even had a flier at the cat scratch club... Roger or Benny put that one up; I don't go into bars like that. Anyway, so this scrawny albino kid shows up on our doorstep. Big glasses, a suitcase and one big ass camera. He told us he had been looking for a place to stay, and of course we let him be our roommate, I mean he was a good kid, not the mention he already knew Benny. Then Maureen moved in with us after Mark and her started going out. I remember how pissed I was when I found out he was straight. I wasn't really pissed though; I guess I was just disappointed.

Mark, you've been with me during everything, the good times and the bad. Except for when I got mugged last Christmas Eve... but I found someone even more special than you that night... I found my Angel. Never give up. Never give up on love white boy.

A/N- Good? Bad? Eh? Review please! Next crush- Maureen's.


	7. MAUREEN'S CRUSH

Okay, I love people. Seriously, boys-girls- I really can't help it baby! I like guys and girls, and is that really such a bad thing? Not really, I just get a better selection of people to flirt with, maybe you should go that way too Markie! Don't bash it till you try it! Okay, I wonder know Roger will probably make some smart remark about this, because I'm the biggest flirt in the group, so I HAVE to have a crush. Well, I do have a crush. A pretty big crush actually. I mean, I have the sexiest friends ever, the sexiest friends you'll ever meet… but the person I have a crush on… well I wouldn't call what we have friendship. He kind of hates me because I keep protesting his father-in-law's Business. Yeah, I like Benny – I admit it.

I remember when I first meet Benny. When Mark and I first started going out, I remember thinking DAMN! My boyfriend's got some really hot roommate. I mean, he was tall, way dark, and really handsome. Oh, Mimi- I know how you're always singing and going around saying that you have the best ass below 14th street… but that's really not that true. It's nice, but it's not the best... because God gave Benny the best ass. Which reminds me, you know the reason why I do all those protests? I hate cyberarts. I hate Alison. But do I hate Benny? NO! I wanted to dump Mark many times so I could be with Benny, but he just started dating Alison a month after I started dating Mark… I was too late. Oh, Benny- I know you enjoy it when I've mooned you at the life café after most of my protests. I can see that you're giving me a standing ovation without standing up- if you know what I mean.

Benny- lets be friends, please? Give our friendship another chance. And Joanne, please don't make me sleep on the couch tonight because of this!

N/A- Bad? Good? Well? Review Please! Benny's crush is up next!


	8. BENNY'S CRUSH

I just want to let you know that I'm so glad that you're all letting me into this family again, even after all those years, I feel like I'm the one who lost out for all those years. I shouldn't have cheated on Alison for Mimi, and I regret doing that Mimi… Even though I still do love Alison, I have had a tiny attraction to another girl here since last Christmas Eve. Alison may be cuter than her some days, but this other girl- she's definitely smarter. Yes, I'm talking about Joanne. Even though I bet Joanne probably hates my guts because I've screwed up everything in my life for the past 3 years of my life, I really hope she doesn't hate me.

I met Joanne a couple times after high school. She had went to high school with Alison, and came to dinner a couple times with me and Alison, and a couple times with Alison alone. Her whole family was lawyers, just like my wife's whole family has been apart of this family business. If I ever got the opportunity to cheat on my Alison for Joanne, I wonder if I would have cheated. I'm not sure if Alison knew Joanne was a lesbian, but I certainly didn't until last Christmas Eve when she started making out with Maureen and that totally grossed out my father in law. I can't say it grossed me out though, I actually thought it was really hott. Girls kissing girls is hott. Boys kissing boys is hott too. Kissing, in general is hott.

Joanne, can we just start over? I'm different from the "yuppie-scum" I was last year, I promise.

A/N- Like it? Hate it? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	9. MIMI'S CRUSH

Angel, I just want to let you know that I love-love-love you chica, and you're the best friend a girl could ask for. Oh, and I think I have an itsy-bitsy-teeny crush on your boyfriend! Please don't hate me girl!

Yes, I have a crush on Collins. I mean, how could you not love a guy like him? He's an amazing listener. You have no idea on how many times I've gone over to Angel and Collin's apartment and Collins and I have talked for hours without stop. Have you ever looked at his smile? The way he smiles and Angel, you can just tell how dedicated he is to her, even though he does have a little crush on someone else. But, we all have crushes, they're not that big, and I hope they don't interfere with our own relationships, because if they do, that's stupid. We're all guilty. Just look into Collin's eyes, and look at that smile of his, then you'll understand why I have a crush on him, and why my best friend is so head over heels for this man. I love the way her treats her with respect, and lets her do things her way, and how he's always around for any of us when we need him. He's sweet, sensitive, adorable, charming, and gentle… and you can tell he'd kick anybody's ass if they hurt his Angel. Hell, I bet he'd kick someone's ass if they tried to do something to any of us, that's just the way he is. Not to mention if you ever want to go out and get drunk, he's the guy to go out with.

Collins, I love you like a brother. I've never seen my best friend this happy before, and I've known her for many years. Hold on to her tight!

A/N- And that's it for the crushes… right now anyway. It took me a long time to get all the couple's figured out, I didn't want anybody to like the same person, and nobody could like someone back, and nobody could be with their bf/gf. Up next is Mark's date… with a special someone… I'm not saying anymore, because I might accidently give it away!

Questions! I need advice- Help me out please!

1) Anybody like the couples that I mixed up? 2) Should I keep them this way in my next story?  
3) Or should I go back to the couple's that the great, late Jonathan Larson wrote? 4) Should I write a sequel to this?


	10. UPDATE!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

I never would split up Roger/Mimi, and I'm definitely not going to split up Angel/ Collins. Those two couples belong together… If I had to break up one of the couples I would have to choose Maureen/Joanne… I hate how Mark's always alone though, and I may add Benny into the group again… not sure. Sorry if some of the chapters were weird, this is my first fan fiction, and I didn't want anybody to be crushed on twice, and at that time I didn't want any couples to be together. Not to mention that the orientations of the characters interfere. I only had a few choices… (I think I'll list them there)

Mark- (straight) Mimi-Maureen-Joanne.

Angel- (gay)-Mark-Roger-Benny.

Joanne- (lesbian)-Mimi -Angel?

Roger- (straight)-Maureen-Joanne.

Collins- (gay)-Roger-Mark-Benny.

Maureen- (bisexual)-Mark-Angel-Roger-Collins-Benny-Mimi.

Benny- (straight)-Mimi-Maureen-Joanne.

Mimi- (straight)-Mark-Collins-Benny.

See how I had to choose the crushes now?

I don't think I'll continue this as a sequel- unless I get a good idea (and you think it's good too)

I do want to work on another story which I write things which all characters are in… maybe have them admit confessions, secrets, truth or dares, birthdays, ect.

But, would anybody read that? Let me know.

New chapter will be up soon… based on how the couple's feel about their crushes being revealed. Then I'll go right into Mark's date… you guys do want me to continue this, right? If not, let me know… I just want to know what you guys as the readers want.

New chapter may be up tonight/tomorrow… not sure though.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anybody know how long till next year?!

Oh, and please guys- keep reviewing! I like knowing people actually like my story!

- Nichole


	11. It's just a crush right?

All 8 friends were silent for a couple minutes, thinking about what to say. Everybody had revealed their own crushes, but nobody had broken the ice yet. Mark decided to break the tension that they all were having.

"Anybody enjoy the dare?" Mark said.

"I thought it was actually kind of interesting." Benny said.

Collins laughed. "I think it's funny that a stripper had a crush on me." Collins said.

"Hey! It was just a little crush! You had a crush too- on Mark!" Mimi told Collins, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! That's mean!" Angel said.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Collins." Mimi said while giving Collin's a hug.

"Angel, I hope what I said didn't freak you out." Joanne said.

"It didn't sweetie." Angel told Joanne.

"It's okay, everybody here knows that I have a crush on a HUGE drama queen, now that's pathetic." Roger said.

"That's weird, Maureen isn't upset about Roger calling her a drama queen. When I call her that, she gives me this look that says 'I could kill you'. " Joanne said.

"Maureen?" Mark asked.

No answer from Maureen.

"Maureen?" Mimi asked.

"STOP!" Maureen said.

Maureen was on the couch away from everybody else writing in a notebook.

"Look at this." Maureen said, showing everybody her drawing.

There was a guy with a guitar; next to him is a girl with a stuffed cow and a microphone. Around the boy's head there was hearts and inside all the hearts was Maureen.

Maureen pointed to Roger saying, "This is you too!"

Everybody started laughing.

Everybody except Roger that is.

"It's really not that funny!" Roger said.

"Yes it is!" Mimi said.

"You got that right girl!" Collins said.

"I don't get this!" Roger shouted.

"Get what?" Mark asked.

"Am I the only one upset by the crush I have?" Roger asked.

"YES." His friends answered.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"Because we know that they're just little crushes. Nobody's going to actually hook up, right?" Mark asked.

"Well of course I won't." Joanne answered.

"I would never cheat on Roger." Mimi said.

"I could never cheat on Collins. I love him." Angel said.

"And I love you too, and I'd never want to hurt you by cheating on you." Collins said.

"And, I'm done cheating." Maureen said.

Mark heard that and laughed. "Yeah right Maureen." Mark said.

"Seriously, Mark." Maureen said.

Roger hadn't said anything, and either had Benny or Mark.

"What about you Roger?" Joanne asked.

No answer from Roger.

"Roger?" Collins asked.

"One minute! I'm almost done this!" Roger shouted.

His friends looked at him confused.

Roger brought over the notebook Maureen had drawn on and gave it to Maureen.

"Here, this is for you." Roger said.

On the paper, was 'MJ + BC love.'

Joanne walked over to the paper, took one look at it and laughed.

"ROGER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maureen said and ran towards Roger.

"Gotta catch me first!" Roger yelled back at her.

"Anything you can do I can do better!" Maureen yelled.

"No you can't!" Roger yelled.

"YES I CAN!" Maureen yelled back.

"You can't touch this!" Roger said, slapping his own ass.

"SIT DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" Mimi and Joanne yelled at the same time.

Roger and Maureen both sit down. Roger sat next to Mimi and Maureen sat next to Joanne.

"Apologize!" Angel said.

"Do I have to?" Maureen asked Joanne.

"Yes." Joanne answered.

"Seriously?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, seriously." Joanne asked.

"But - -" Maureen said.

Joanne interrupted her and saying "No buts. Apologize now, or no sex for a month." Joanne told Maureen.

"DAMN! Better apologize girl," Collins said.

"I apologize." Maureen said, and then sat on Joanne's lap.

"Ha!" Roger laughed.

"You have to apologize too." Mimi told Roger.

"But - -" Roger said.

Mimi interrupted Roger saying "NO buts! I'll say what Joanne said. No sex until you apologize." Mimi said.

"In that case, I apologize right now! " Roger said.

Everybody laughed.

"What were we talking about before we had this argument?" Angel asked.

"Cheating." Mark answered.

"Roger, would you cheat on Mimi?" Collins asked.

"Are you kidding me? NEVER!" Roger answered.

"If Alison and I were still together, I'd reassure her I'd never cheat again. That was my new years resolution, and I've been clean all year." Benny said.

"Keep it up man!" Collins said.

So, I guess we're all safe. None of us are going to hook up behind each others backs, right?" Joanne said.

"Of course." Everyone said. Everyone but Mark anyway.

"We just have crushes. Crushes are okay I guess, I mean they're just attractions. As long as they stay just as crushes and they turn into lust or obsessions. Right?" said Mark.

"I mean, I have my Joanne, and she has me." Maureen said.

"I want to be with Roger forever." Mimi said.

"I love my Tom Collins." Angel said.

"And I want Alison back, I want her SO bad." Benny told his friends.

"But I have no one." Mark replied.

"You have your camera pookie!" Maureen told Mark.

"My camera's not a girlfriend." Mark answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Maureen asked.

"YES!" Mark yelled.

Mimi looked at the clock. "It's a little after 5, Roger why don't you show Mark that checklist we made him?" Mimi asked.

"Good idea Meems, I'll show you- it's in the kitchen." Roger answered.

"It's after Middd-nighttt" Collins sang, trying to imitate Michael Jackson's 'Thriller.'

"Collins, not here!" Angel told him.

All of them followed Roger into the kitchen. That is except for Mimi and Angel, they were whispering on the couch."

"I really hope Mark has a good date tonight. I hate that he's always alone." Angel said

"I know, me too." Mimi said.

"Mark needs to get laid." Angel said.

Mimi laughed.

"Don't I know it? He's been walking in on me in the shower for the 2 weeks. He keeps saying it's an accident but, I know it's not an accident." Mimi said.

Angel giggled.

"Angel, Mimi come in here! No whispering! Secrets, secrets are not fun, unless they're told to everyone!" Maureen shouted to them.

Before Maureen could complain again, Mimi and Angel walked towards the kitchen.

A/N- Happy New Year! Hope you like this chapter... Next chapter will be the hour before Mark's date with all the craziness that comes with it. After that, you'll have Mark's date… I really hope you guys like it so far. I already have the next chapter typed up, and I'll post it after I get some reviews…


	12. Checklist

"Ready for your date lover boy?" Roger asked

Mark shrugged and said, "I really don't know."

"Nervous?" Collins asked.

"I'm SO nervous! What if I screw something up tonight? What if I spill something? What if I say the wrong thing?" Mark asked his friends.

"Forget about it. You'll be fine." Benny said.

Benny came over to Mark and gave him a hug.

"Dude, it's okay. You'll do fine, I mean what's the worst that could happen is you don't get another date with this girl." Collins

"I guess you're right." Mark said.

"Roger, give him the list!" Mimi told Roger.

"Oh, I almost forgot- so the gang and I made up a checklist for you'll be prepared for tonight" Roger said.

Letter? Check

Flowers? Check.

Breath mints? Check.

Money? - -

"Oh shit guys I don't have any money for this date?" Mark said and started pacing around the room.

"Relax dude, here's fifty bucks. If you need more, go to Roger during your date. I'll give him some incase you need it in a pinch." Benny said.

"Thanks Benny… wait why won't you be there? You could sit with everybody else while I go on my date, you know you're welcome to eat with us, right?" Mark said.

"I know, and thanks for the offer. I just want to see Alison and see if there's anything I can do to get her back… I gotta try at least." Benny said.

Benny handed Roger a twenty-dollar bill to Roger, who put it into his pocket. Benny picked up his jacket, and made his way to the door.

"Bye Benny!" Everybody yelled.

"Good luck tonight!" Mimi shouted out to Benny.

"Hey, did you finish the list? I know there's more on that list." Roger said.

"Oh yeah." Mark said.

Condoms? - -

"Condoms? Why? You expect me to have sex on the first date?" Mark asked his friends.

"Sex is a beautiful thing Markie, you need some! I mean you haven't gotten any since I broke up with you." Maureen said.

"Have too!" Mark said, trying not to give away that he was lying.

"No you haven't!" Roger argued.

"Of course I have." Mark to Roger.

"I didn't know about it? Mark, you tell me everything." Roger said.

That was true, Mark did tell Roger everything.

"Mark, we all know you want to get some. It's no secret." Angel told Mark.

"Okay, why is my sex life everybody else's business? I mean seriously." Mark asked his friends.

"Here's 5 condoms. Have fun tonight lover boy!" Roger told Mark, handing him the condoms.

"Okay, lets drop this sex conversation. Wait, why isn't my camera on this checklist?"

Mark asked.

"You're bringing your camera on your date? That's pathetic boy!" Joanne said.

"Well, I know Mark likes to videotape people having sex- he did that with me!" Maureen shouted.

Mark turned red. And I mean REALLY RED.

"EWW MARK!" Mimi, Maureen, Angel and Joanne squealed.

Everybody started laughing.

"Guys, please could we drop it?" Mark yelled at his friends.

More laughter.

"PLEASE?" Mark begged.

Even more laughter.

Mark picked up his bag he had with everything for the date, grabbed his coat and slammed the door.

"Mark, where are you going? Your date starts at 6 o'clock and it's almost 5:30!" Angel yelled out to Mark.

Mark didn't answer; he just walked slowly towards the Life Café.

A/N- Up next is Mark's date! I'm not sure when that will be up, but it will be up soon.


	13. MARK'S DATE

When Mark made his way the Life Café he looked at the clock, hopping that he wasn't late. Being late reminded him of when he was with Maureen, and she was ALWAYS late for everything. The clock said 5:45. Mark was glad he was ahead of time, and went towards the bathroom to get the snow out of his hair. He didn't want to look like a loser. Mark fixed his hair and then left the bathroom. As soon as he came out of the bathroom, he saw his friends outside. They looked like they were looking for someone. _I bet they're looking for me_ Mark thought to himself. He taped on the door and Collins saw him and pointed at him. Then, the gang came into the Café.

"You okay?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just REALLY nervous." Mark answered.

Mark looked at his friends who were acting really strange.

Mimi, Maureen, Collins and Angel were in one big huddle, whispering to each other.

"Joanne, what are they doing?" Mark asked.

"They're planning on how to spy on you and your date." Joanne answered.

"This is ridiculous" Roger said.

"You're right, Roger. You don't have to stare at every person who comes in the door." Mark said.

Mark sat down on one of the benches in the lobby of the café.

Mark stared at his friends who were acting like secret service.

"I'm on this job Pookie! I will everything I can to serve and protect you, in the snow and sleet and in the darkness of night." Maureen said.

"Maureen… you sound like a dedicated mailman." Roger said.

_I can't believe I wanted to have them with me._ Mark thought to himself. Maureen came totally dressed in camouflage and wearing dark sunglasses. It would have been funny if she showed up this way for one of Roger's dates, but it wasn't funny at all for Mark, because it was his life on the line.

"Remind me to yell at her later." Mark told Collins.

"Got it boss." Collins said.

"Collins, Joanne you know she could be the one. This could be it, the girl of my dreams." Mark said.

"Who will end up cheating on you for another woman." Roger said.

"I don't think that could really happen to me again… but I'll never know until I meet her, will I?" Mark asked.

"How are you supposed to know it's her, Mark?" Joanne asked.

"She wrote that she'll be wearing a red sweater and a black skirt." Mark said.

The rest of the huddle broke up, and Angel took 4 walkie-talkies out of her backpack.

"I need some air." Mark said.

"Here Mark, take one of these." Angel said.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Incase we need you." Mimi said.

Mark ingnored them, but grabbed the walkie-talkie anyway.

Mark went into the bathroom again and washed his hands, and then came back to the café pasing back and forth.

Mark looked at the clock. _5:59. One more minute, it's almost time._ Mark thought to himself and he looked for a woman in black and red, but saw none. Guys with red t-shirts and black jeans, but that was as close as it came to matching.

"Mark- can you here me?" Mimi said.

"Yes, I can." Mark said.

"Listen, stay where you are, so I can here you." Angel said.

"Okay." Mark answered.

"Now that I can hear you and you can hear me, come to the lobby." Angel said.

"FINE!" Mark answered and walked fast towards the lobby.

"Why is it so important for me to come here guys? I'm trying to find my date. I don't want a wild goose chase!" Mark said.

"Guess what?" Collins asked.

"Chicken butt! I don't know, what?" Mark said getting annoyed.

"Muffy- I mean Alison's here." Maureen said.

"So what?" Mark said.

"She's alone." Mimi said.

"I guess Benny won't be talking to her tonight." Mark answered.

"She looks like she's waiting for her date to show up." Angel said

"Benny will get over it." Mark said.

"She looks really pretty tonight, Mark. Pretty for a special someone." Collins said.

Mark just stared at his friends, he was getting anxious and annoyed.

"Good for them." Mark said.

"He doesn't get it." Joanne said.

"Mark, Muffy- I mean Alison is wearing a red shirt and black skirt. She's sitting at a table for 2- Alone." Roger said.

A/N- That's it--The end. Make up your own ending. I'm done with this fanfic-thanks to all those bad reviews. At first I was okay with one bad comment... but then I saw all my new comments were bad. I don't know if I'll ever finish this story, but maybe it's for the better. But, next time if you think my work is bad, could you you say it nicer? Like I said before, I'm up to any suggestions you guys give me.


	14. Unexpected Interuptions

"MUFFY?! Are you sure??" Mark said, shocked who his date was.

"Positive, I mean look around. How many chicks do you see wearing a red sweater and a black skirt?" Roger said

"One." Mark said.

"Exactly." Mimi said.

"What if she's late? What if Muffy's not my real date?" Mark said.

"Mark, It's 7:30. I think she's your date." Joanne said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Mark said.

"So, what are you waiting for Mark?" Collins said.

"Nothing- I'm going to eat dinner with her right now." Mark said.

"Just don't tell her I killed her dog!" Angel said.

Everybody laughed.

"Ummm… Roger come here I gotta ask you something." Mark said.

"What's the matter Mark?" Roger said.

"How do I know when to kiss her?" Mark asked Roger.

Roger laughed.

"When did you know it was right to kiss Maureen?" Roger asked.

Mark blushed. "I didn't… SHE pressured me." Mark said.

"You didn't wear the pants with Maureen? HA!" Roger said.

"Roger, shut up." Mark said.

"Go do it lover boy!" Collins said.

Mark slowly made his way to Alison's table.

The gang moved to a table together, all 3 couples holding hands.

_Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up. Mark thought to himself._

When Mark made it to Alison's table all he could do was stare.

Her black long hair was in her face. Big black eyes, and perfectly manicured nails. Four inch stilettos, and a black mini skirt. Red sweater that hugged her curves. Tapping her foot nervously, looking at her watch and her menu.

_Damn. She's hot! _Mark thought to himself.

Mark was checking Alison out and just then Alison looked up from her menu.

"Mark? I'm so glad you're here!" Alison said.

"Of course I'm here." Mark said.

Mark picked up his menu and tried to hide his nervousness.

Luckily, Alison broke the ice

"I loved your video of the protest!" Alison said.

"Really? My ex girlfriend was protesting against your dad- you know that right?" Mark asked.

"Of course I knew. I mean, I went to Harvard." Alison said.

"Really? What did you major in?" Mark asked.

"Photography. I like people, nature and animals most." Alison said.

The nervousness was gone, and they both felt comfortable with eachother, talking about screenplays and phographs.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a Diet Coke." Alison said.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Mark said.

"And for dinner?" The waiter asked.

"Huevos Rancheros." Alison said.

"Pasta. Hold the balls." Mark said.

The waiter smirked, and walked away. Alison started laughing.

"You're so funny! And really cute!" Alison said.

Mark started to blush.

"Thank you." Mark said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you liked me?" Mark asked.

"Since Christmas Eve. I was doing some last minute Christmas shopping, and I saw you walk towards this big lot- I think it's called the space. I felt like I had knew you from somewhere but I wasn't sure. Then I remembered I met you many times with Benny. Why?" Alison said.

"Just because you're beautiful." Mark said.

"Awwwwwe. You're sweet!" Alison said giving Mark a kiss on the cheek.

The sodas came and so did their meals. The dinner was filled laughter and stories from years before. Alison reached for Mark's hand and Mark took it in his.

"I'm SO full." Alison said.

"Me too." Mark answered.

"Want anything else?" The waiter asked.

"I'll kind of full, but would you like to share something?" Mark asked.

"Sure!" Alison answered.

Alison got a small cappuccino and Mark got a small coffee along with a bowl of strawberry ice cream to share.

_He's so cute._ Alison thought to herself.

"Mark, you got some ice cream on your face." Alison said.

"Where? Here?" Mark said trying to wipe it off his face.

"Here, let me get it for you." Alison said.

Alison got out of her seat, and Mark did the same. Slowly, Alison leaned into Mark.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

When she got to his face, she put her lips up against his.

Eyes closed, and they began kissing. Tongues touched and both kissed with passion and not knowing that Mark's friends were watching them, cheering and clapping.

Alison and Mark were in their own little world

The kiss ended but their before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted by someone.

"What was that?!" A voice yelled

Alison looked towards the back and so did Mark. They were both shocked when they saw who was sitting in the back.

Benny.

He had also seen the kiss…

Benny stormed out of the life café and ran into the snow.

A/N- Bad? Good? Okay? I decieded to give this story another chance... here's a new chapter, I have more to add. I had a bad weekend... Let me know what YOU think. READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Somebody's Watching You

Mark looked at Alison, Alison looked at Mark. Both were terrified. Neither of them moved, and it was easy for Benny to find them again. Benny entered the life café again, just two minutes later. Benny walked into the café slower than the last time, and had a glazey look in his eyes. He walked over to Mark, and slapped him, then kicked him in the shins. The noise of the slap echoed through the café. Benny walked into the bathroom, and the gang surrounded Mark.

"Are you okay?" Roger asked.

"Need any ice?" Alison asked.

"Anything broken?" Collins asked.

"You okay honey?" Angel asked.

"GUYS, I'm fine!" Mark said.

"Just checking." Mimi said.

Benny walked out of the bathroom, and walked right towards Mark.

"Mark, I CAN'T believe you! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Benny yelled at Mark.

"I'm sorry Benny." Mark said quietly.

"Sorry? I don't think you know what the word sorry means!" Benny said.

Alison came to Mark's defense. "Benny, he means it. Listen, we're over. There's no more 'Benny-and-Alison.' We're over! I have Mark now. Get over it, and move on with your life!" Alison told Benny.

"But…" Benny said.

Mimi interrupted Benny, saying, "No buts, leave them alone!"

Benny sighed, and walked towards the water fountain, took a drink, and then came back to everyone.

"You're going to regret this Mark. And you're going to pay, somehow, someway." Benny said exiting the café.

Joanne walked over to Mark and patted his shoulders. "I don't think he means the rent."

Maureen came up to Joanne, and put her arms around Joanne.

"Come on pookie, let's finish our desert!" Maureen said.

"Maybe Maureen's right. How about we all just relax, and we'll meet back later at the loft?" Roger asked.

All the couples agreed. They all finished their food and went their separate ways.

Collins and Angel walked towards Life support.

Roger and Mimi walked towards the loft.

Mark and Alison walked towards Alison's apartment.

Joanne and Maureen walked through the park.

As soon as all 4 couples had left the café, someone came out of the alley.

All of the couples were in their own little worlds, just focusing on what was happening at that moment… holding hands and kissing at the street signs.

One certain couple was being followed… They just didn't know it - -yet.

A/N- Sorry it's so short, I've been pretty busy lately with stuff. Plus I need some inspiration...

How did you like this chapter? Hate it? Like it? Okay?

Now this is were you all come in …I have a good idea about which couple I want to have being followed… but I might change it, so tell me which couple I should base the next chapter on:

Collins/Angel.

Roger/Mimi.

Mark/Alison.

Joanne/Maureen.

YOU CHOOSE!!! Review me/PM me your couple choice, and whatever couple wins will be in the next chapter. The poll will close on 1/15/07... I'll update soon guys! And thanks for the reviews!


	16. He's gone

Mimi took hold of Roger's hand, and held it tight. She had been feeling weird since they left the Life Café. At first she thought it was just nerves from seeing Benny hit Mark, but then she really started to get freaked out when she thought she heard footprints.

_This is crazy. Nobody's following me… I'm just a little paranoid._ Mimi thought to herself.

She walked faster, so Roger and her could get home faster.

"Mimi-what's wrong?" Roger asked.

"Can't you hear it? Footsteps." Mimi told Roger.

"Maybe you've had too much to drink?" Roger explained.

"What I drank tonight was nothing, I drank this when I was seven." Mimi told Roger.

The sound of footsteps stopped, and Mimi became a little relaxed.

They walked to the loft silently, trying to get there as fast as they could. The temperature was dropping by the minute.

Mimi looked behind herself every minute or so, positive that she was being followed.

Roger noticed how freaked out Mimi was, and tried to calm her down.

"It's just one more block- then we'll be home babe." Roger said.

Mimi didn't hear what Roger had said, all she heard was footsteps.

_There it is again…_Mimi thought to herself

Mimi looked around again.

Nobody.

The noise of footsteps went away. Instead, she heard heavy breathing.

The sound of footsteps returned and Mimi squeezed Roger's hand tighter.

_If I look around, the person will go way. _Mimi said to herself, and forced herself to look straight ahead of her.

Around 30 seconds later, Roger heard the noises.

_Footsteps? _He thought to himself, and looked back.

Nobody.

Nothing.

The sound of footsteps stopped.

But started again fifteen seconds later.

Mimi and Roger both stopped walking and looked around, scared. But nobody was around.

The started walking again, they were almost at the loft.

The noise of heavy breathing had returned, but there was no sound of footsteps.

Mimi and Roger anxiously waited to cross the street.

_We're almost there. I can see the loft from here._ Roger thought to himself.

Out of nowhere, the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing returned.

A man came from behind them, and ran across the street. Before the man could make his way across, a red 1987 Chrysler Conquest hit him, and drove away.

Roger and Mimi ran to the Deli across the street.

"George- call 9-1-1! Some guy was just hit, and I don't know if he's breathing!" Roger yelled.

George called 9-1-1, and followed Roger and Mimi after he had called police.

All three of them looked over at the man who had been hit.

Male. African American. Early thirties. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black leather jacket, brown sweater, and a fancy pair of Italian shoes. Sunglasses. Knit matching black and white hat and scarf. Clutching a pair of keys in his hand. Bleeding all over the street.

Roger and Mimi told George what had happened, and about three minutes later an ambulance and police car had pulled up.

The medics ran out of the vehicle wearing gloves. A young girl checked his pulse, and sighed.

She looked at Roger, Mimi and George.

"It's all over-he's gone." The medic said.

The cop came out of the car, and put up some CAUTION tape. He then started to check the body for clues. Went for his inside pocket first, looking for a source of identification.

When the cop found the wallet, Mimi and Roger looked at each other, both pale. The wallet had been specially made with initials on the front. BC. The cop took out a driver's license and showed Mimi, Roger and George.

"Benjamin Coffin the third." The cop said.

Mimi and Roger looked at each other once again. Mimi started crying, and Roger held her.

A couple minutes later, Mimi and Roger got asked questions about what had happened. Information about the car, description on the driver, ECT. It seemed like it took at least 5 hours, but it was only an hour in reality. The cop was done questioning them, and told them they could go. Roger and Mimi stood there and looked at Benny for one or two minutes. When they got up to leave, they heard their friends calling for them. The saw the CAUTION tape, and ran over to Roger and Mimi.

"What happened?" Mark asked, taking out his camera.

"Is everything alright?" Joanne asked.

"Is everything okay?" Collins asked.

Before anything was said, Mimi burst into tears. Everybody knew if Mimi was upset, it was something big, since Mimi has been so much and only cries when it's VERY serious.

"No, something bad happened. Something really bad happened. He's gone." Roger said.

"Alison… I don't know how to tell you this…but Benny's dead." Mimi said through her tears.

Alison ran towards the CAUTION tape and looked down at the body. She recognized all of his clothing, she recognized the body. There was no doubt about it, it was Benny.

Alison walked over to the gang, and began to cry. They all hugged her and told her how upset they all were about the driver who just- left. The loft was filled with so many memories they all had with Benny, and they all weren't ready to back to the loft yet.

"Lets all take a walk and talk about Benny, we could sit in that pavilion in the park if you guys like." Maureen suggested.

"Okay." Alison said.

Everybody walked quietly, not sure what to say. When they got to the pavilion, everybody sat around in a circle and told things about Benny.

"I remember Benny was there for me when I found out that April had killed herself. I cried for hours with him, and he always told me I'd be able to love again after April." Roger said.

"I remember when he encouraged me to quick smack, because it could ruin my life. It's been 4 months since I've used." Mimi said.

"Benny came over to pick up the rent the day Maureen dumped me for Joanne. I was really upset, and he just laughed and laughed." Mark said.

"I remember Benny's reaction when I told him this afternoon that he was the sexiest man alive." Maureen said laughing.

"I remember when Benny told me this afternoon that he always wanted to date me. I was too shocked to say anything. I mean, me? The lesbian? No way." Joanne said.

"Benny came with me when I got my HIV test, and he was also there when I got the results. I remember Benny paying for my AZT and crying when I took my first AZT break, he held me." Collins said.

"I remember Benny's reaction when I told him I killed your dog…sorry Alison. The look on his face was priceless." Angel said, patting Alison's shoulders.

"It's okay Angel… that dog was a present from an ex-boyfriend. He asked me to marry him, 3 months before Benny did and I said no, and he gave me Evita." Alison said.

Everybody laughed.

"But the thing I remember the most was… our wedding night." Alison said unlocking a locket around her neck revealing what it said inside: "Always and Forever Baby."

Everybody shared a few more memories and funny stories. There was laughter along with tears, and after 3 hours everybody felt a little stronger. They all walked from the park to the loft hand in hand, planning on how to spend tomorrow. No matter what they did, they would do it to honor Benny's life- and they would do it together.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. School's been crazy lately, so has my life. I'll be updating later this week… Not sure if Benny dying was the best decision, but I know how much everybody hates his character. This story is coming to an end… I'm in need of inspiration, and I really want feedback on this chapter. I want to know whom I should have as the driver of the car… maybe a character who's known in the Broadway play/ maybe an OC. Feel free to comment, just don't comment who you think should be the driver, I don't want to give it away, you know. If you could, give the character's name and an explanation on why I should choose them (for inspiration!)

The poll ends on Saturay January 27th 9pm Eastern Standard Time…


	17. HIV Positive?

Mark's POV

February 28th 1991. Eastern standard time.

It's been two weeks since that fateful night when we lost Benny. It's been so hard for all of us, especially Roger and Mimi. Roger locks himself up in his room sometimes for hours at a time and he just plays this on his guitar. Mimi's been working extra hours at the cat scratch club for some extra money. Collins and Angel have been going to Life Support more often. Joanne's working on a new case. Maureen's is making up a new protest- that still involves Elsie.

What have I been up to? I've been saying with Alison around the clock. She's been sleeping at the loft lately, afraid to go back to her home with all her memories of Benny there. She's only been home once since Benny's accident, and that was to get her clothes and personal belongings. She asked me if she could stay with me, and I agreed. I even recorded a new voicemail for her machine, telling all her friends to call the number of the loft. Back to Alison- she cries herself to sleep every night, and I hold her, trying to calm her crying but it doesn't work. I'm not Benny.

They gave Benny an autopsy as soon as he arrived at the hospital, Alison's request. They would have given him an autopsy anyway, before they took out all his unharmed organs. Benny's organs were all donated, like he requested in his final will and testament. They did the autopsy, but called us and said they couldn't donate the organs. They didn't tell us why, no matter how many times we asked. They said we would receive a call at another time when they were sure of the results.

About a week ago, we got another phone call from the hospital. They said they had news about Benny's autopsy, but they didn't want to tell us it over the phone. All 8 of us walked to the hospital, afraid of what had been discovered.

FLASHBACK.

The doctor told us when they completed the autopsy, the checked out past health records. Benny got a blood test done almost 3 months ago. Alison didn't have any knowledge of this, and we were all kind of confused. So, I asked the doctor what the results were. The doctor told us the results came back positive for his HIV test. It took he almost a minute to realize that the doctor was serious. Benny had a human immunodeficiency virus. He was HIV+.

Nobody had expected that was the doctors news. We all were hoping for some answers on his death. Everybody started crying, but I think it was Alison who was crying the most. She begged the doctor for more answers, but he didn't give her any. All he asked for was a blood sample and a urine sample to make sure she hadn't also came in contact with HIV.

On our way home for the hospital, we all were shocked. Angel suggested that we all go to Life Support with her and Collins to talk to Paul about HIV and AIDS. Alison agreed, so we all kept walking. We were almost at Life Support, when Alison started accusing Mimi for sleeping with Benny and giving him HIV. Mimi told her she hadn't slept with Benny since September, but Alison still kept yelling. Mimi started crying, trying to tell Alison that she was telling the truth, but Alison didn't believe her. Mimi couldn't stand being accused of something she hadn't done, she just lit a cigarette, and walked away from Alison. Roger followed her, along with Maureen and Joanne who said they would meet back at Life Support.

"Why did you just yell at Mimi?" I asked Alison.

"She slept with my husband and gave him HIV. I know it, I can see it in her eyes." Alison replied.

"I think Mimi's telling the truth, Alison." Angel said.

"And I still think she's lying." Alison replied.

"Just give her a chance, okay? Maybe appologize to her?" Collins suggested.

"Fine." Alison said.

We walked the rest of the way to Life Support. Collins and Angel introducted Alison to everybody there. After everybody had introduced themselves, Paul started. Mimi, Roger, Maureen and Joanne came in late, and sat across from us. Alison kept looking away from Mimi, but that was hard concidering Mimi was exactly across the circle from where Alison was sitting.

The meeting was filled with laughs and tears. Many regulars offered Alison their condolences, and told her they hoped she would stop by again.

Alison went up to Mimi before we left to go back to the loft.

"Mimi- I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Alison asked.

"Yes, I forgive you." Mimi told Alison brining her in for a hug.

On the way home, Alison grabbed my hand. She whispered "Thanks" in my ear, and kissed we kissed for the first time since Benny died.

END FLASHBACK.

"What? Are you sure? Okay, we'll be there soon." Alison said, hanging up the phone.

"Mark, get your jacket and your scarf. Remember when I told you that they police hired a special detective for Benny's case? Well, the detective thinks he might have found Benny's killer. Alison said trying to look for her jacket and her purse.

"They found Benny's killer? Are you sure?" I asked her, trying to find my jacket.

"That's what they said. Let's go." Alison said.

We walked to the police station hand in hand, anxious to find out the detective's news.

A/N- Sorry it took so long for me to put it up guys! I've had MAJOR writer's block, I still kind have it actually. I think this is one of the last chapters, this story will probally end soon, in 1-3 chapters. Then I think I'm going to start my new story/ sequel. Thanks SO much for your reviews. But.. this is where you come in-again.

Help me choose who should be Benny's killer.

Should it be…

Norbert Heredia?

Angela?

The Man?

Mr. Grey?

April's older brother?

You choose. I'll update soon. Poll ends: one week from tomorrow.

February 11th, 2006. "9PM Eastern Standard Time."


	18. VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!

Mark's POV.

Alison and I walked to the police station hand in hand. We were both silent, not knowing what we should expect from the detective. The last news we got was that Benny was HIV positive. That news did not go well it ended up with a screaming fight with Mimi and Alison. It took them around two hours, but everything worked out in the end. It took us around 5 minutes to walk to the police station, yet it felt like it was so much longer than usual.

When we got to the police station, we were introduced to this secretary. She kept asking Alison and I all these weird questions. She kind of reminds me of my mother. Always nosey about people's personal lives. After what seems to be an hour of filling out paper work, we get news that the detective would like to speak with us. Alison and I get up, and walk towards the detective's office. When we get there, he introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Ed Green. You must be Alison Grey." He says, shaking Alison's hand.

Alison takes my hand and squeezes it, saying, "This is my boyfriend Mark Cohen."

Ed Green comes over and also shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you both. Alison, I'm so sorry for your loss. Please, have a seat." Ed Green said, pointing to the two chairs opposite of his desk.

Alison and I both sat down without a second thought. She reached for my hand, like she always does when she's nervous. I held it, not knowing what else to do.

"I have some news about Benny's death." Ed Green said.

"Like a motive?" I asked.

"Not really, I think I know who did it though." Ed Green answered.

"You do?" Alison asked while jumping up, her eyes got really big with curiosity.

"Who?" Alison asked.

"We don't know who hit Benny, but we do know what the license plate of the driver is." Ed Green told us.

"Wait- what?" I asked. Did he just say what I think he said?

"When Benny was hit by the car, the driver hit him hard. The car's license plate actually hit his body with a lot of force. Most of the license plate number was found indented on stomach. We now have an idea of who hit him." Ed Green told us.

I couldn't believe it. I was speechless.

"Why didn't they tell us this when we found out Benny was HIV Positive?" Alison asked.

"We weren't sure what the license plate number was until yesterday actually. Benny had a lot of cuts around his stomach, and there was some bruising. The whole license plate number was not on indented; we were missing the last 2 characters. We had to do a lot of research on it, but it was worth it. We are pretty sure we have the Benny's killer." Ed Green explained.

"Who is it?" I asked, jumping up. They found Benny's killer!

"Please sit down, both of you!" Ed Green commanded.

I sat down, but Alison did not.

"TELL ME! PLEASE!" She said. Then she started sobbing.

"Alison, I know how hard this must be for you, but please listen to me. Please sit down, then I'll tell you what we found." Ed Green said.

Alison slowly sat down in the chair.

"Are you guys ready?" Ed Green asked us.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm ready. I promise." Alison said while I wiped away her tears.

"We think the license plate is 2CYBR4U." Ed Green said.

"2-C-Y-B-R-4-U?" I asked, not knowing what else I should say.

"Yes. 2CYBR4U." Ed Green repeated.

"That license number sounds familiar!" Alison shouted while jumping out of her seat.

"Alison, please sit down. I'm not quite finished." Ed Green told us.

Alison sat down once again, and squirmed in her seat.

"Ready? Okay, so then we did a search of people who have a license plate number similar to that one. Since the license plate number is customized, we only had around 5 cars that had a similar license plate number. Ironically, only one of the cars was a Red 1987 Chrysler Conquest." Ed Green told us.

"Who owns that car?" I asked, as my heart seemed to beat faster and faster.

"The car is insured to a person who was close to Benny. We think he's the killer, because most likely he had a motive, maybe even multiple motives." Ed Green said.

"He? It's a he?" Alison asked.

"Yes, well we think so anyway. I am going to ask you one more time Alison, do you know anybody with the license plate number 2CYBR4U?" Ed Green asked.

"I know it sounds familiar… but I can't remember whose car it is. Can you please just tell me?" She asked.

"Alison, I know why this license plate number sounds so familiar. Because it's the license plate number of somebody in your family." Ed Green told us.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Ed Green answered.

"Alison, what's your mother's license plate number?" Ed Green asked Alison.

"That's easy. LUV2SHOP." She answered.

"And what's your father's license plate number?" Ed Green asked.

"I don't really know, I mean he just got this new car… a red Chrysler Conquest … OH MY GOD." She screamed, and started hysterically crying.

I looked over at Detective Green.

"It's Mr. Grey?" I asked, while trying to get Alison to calm down.

"We think so. We'll be at his residents later today. We'll arrest him today, and we'll see if he'll confess. I'd find a lawyer, if I were you. The sooner, the better." Ed Green said.

"I already have a lawyer in mind. Joanne Jefferson. Do you know her?" I asked him.

"Of course. One of the bests. Good choice." Ed Green said.

"Listen, I have another meeting in less than 5 minutes. How about you guys start walking home? I'll be in touch." Mr. Green said.

He scribbled down his office number along with his home phone number and cell phone number.

"Call me anytime." He said while shutting the door.

The waiting room was so busy, so we just walked outside. The minute we got outside, Alison started running. I ran up to her, trying not to loose her. When I caught up with her, I grabbed her hand and I kissed her hard on the mouth.

She returned my kiss, and we walked the rest of the way to the lost hand in hand.

When we got to the loft, everybody greeted us. Collins and Angel. Roger and Mimi. Joanne and Maureen.

"So, what did they find?" Mimi asked.

"Any new news?" Angel asked.

"Any motives?" Maureen asked.

Alison just started sobbing, without answering any of the questions. She ran towards my bedroom and shut the door. Then she locked it.

"Uh-oh." Roger said.

"I don't like the sounds of this." Collins said.

"What happened?" Joanne asked.

"They found out who killed Benny, well we found a major suspect." I told them.

"Who?!" They all asked me.

"Her father. Mr. Grey." I said.

Nobody said anything. They just thought about I just said.

"Wow." Maureen said.

"Are you serious?" Angel asked.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"No idea. They're arresting him today, that's all we know. Just act like nothing out of the usual, okay?"

They all agreed.

Collins and Roger started making dinner, while Angel and Mimi helped make some alcoholic drinks.

"Alison, Dinner time." I said while knocking on my door.

Around a minute later, Alison came out of my room, and gave me a big hug.

During dinner, Alison said something that really surprised all of us.

"Joanne, will you be my lawyer?" Alison asked.

"Really? You're asking me?" Joanne said, shocked.

"Of course I'm asking you. I knew you when we were younger, and you were probably my best friend. Plus, you're the only good lawyer I know, and you knew Benny and My dad before this whole tragedy." Alison said.

"Wait, I thought you were on your dad's side?" I asked her.

"Hell no. He killed my husband …even though he was about to be my ex husband." Alison said.

Everybody started eating, and it was very quiet.

"Can I do a toast?" Alison asked.

"Sure." We all agreed.

"This toast is for Benny. I can't believe you're gone, but even when you were still on earth, you sent me an angel… Mark. I hope you don't mind, but I'm falling in love with him. I trust him with my life. But I'll never forget you. None of us will, right?" Alison asked, ending the toast, while kissing me on the neck. _Mmmhmm. That feels good._

We all repeated her saying "Right!"

Alison raised her glass. "To Benny!" she said.

We all repeated her saying **"To Benny!"**

Everybody took a sip.

I stood up, saying **"Viva La Vie Boheme!"**

Everybody but Alison repeated me saying "Viva La Vie Boheme!"

"What's that mean?" Alison asked.

"**Long live the bohemian life!"** I told her.

"**Oh, I thought it meant Let's kick some ass! "** Alison said, laughing.

"It means that too" Collins and Mimi said.

"**VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!"** Alison screamed.

We all laughed and finished our glasses, ready to party **ALL** night long.

A/N: Yes, Mr. Grey is the killer. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This story is coming to an end- about 2 more chapters left. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this chapter. Next chapter will probably be short, just so you know. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.


	19. Interuptions

February 28th, 1991. 8pm Eastern Standard Time.

"So much for a party." Alison said.

"Agreed." Mark said.

Maureen had gotten a little too drunk, so Joanne took her home.

Collins forgot his ATZ, and he went home with Angel.

Roger and Mimi couldn't wait any longer, and they were in Roger's bedroom enjoying their alone time.

Alison and Mark were enjoying themselves too, making out on the couch.

Our little celebration was interrupted, thanks to a knock at the door. Mark and I saw flashing white and red lights. It was the police.

Mark answered the door, without even thinking.

"Hello officer." Mark said.

"Hello, do you have a Alison Coffin here?" The police officer asked.

"That's me!" Alison said coming towards the police officer.

"He's dead." The cop said.

"Who's dead?" Alison asked.

"Your father, Mr. Grey is dead." The cop said.

"What?!" Alison asked.

"Let's start at the beginning. Your mother went out around 5pm, to go shopping. Your father called your mother saying he had something important to tell her. Then, over the phone he admitted that he killed Benny, and he told your mother that he had a HIV." The cop explained.

"Wait, my father was HIV positive?" Alison asked.

"That's what we've heard. Anyway, your mother did believe that he had killed Benny, because we called her earlier that day saying that we would be coming to arrest her husband, and we didn't want her to get involved or hurt. Your mother did not believe your father when he had HIV though, and she hung up with him." The cop explained.

"Continue." Alison said.

"So, your father calls your mother back saying he does have an HIV. He doesn't say where he got it at, but he said his test results have came back positive. You mother asks if he's serious, and her replies to her saying 'I'm as serious as cancer.' You father then starts talking about suicide, and how he plans to kill himself before the HIV gets to aids and before the cops find him. He tells your mother that he loves her and then hangs up on her." The cop explains.

"So then what happens?" Alison asked.

"Your mother calls 9-1-1, and tells us to check up on your father. When we get there, we look around your parent's mansion screaming for your father. We find him in the master bathroom- **dead.** He's in the bathtub; with razor marks up and down his body, and with multiply burns. The mirror in the bathroom is broken, the glass from the mirror all in the bathtub, one piece stuck in his wrists. And there is a note hot glued to the mirror." The cop explained.

"So, what did the note say?" Alison asks.

"The note? Oh, that note. It says 'When I told you I was HIV positive, I was serious. I was as serious as cancer. I love you. Tell Alison I'm sorry. –Eric.' Here's a copy of the note. We sent off the original suicide note to DNA specialists." The cop said, handing her the picture of the letter.

'_Tell Alison I'm sorry.'_ Alison read over that part over and over. It seemed to be echoing in her brain.

"Where's my mother at? I HAVE to see her!" Alison asked.

"When we told your mother that your father had killed himself, she took the first plane she could to Santa Fe' to go see her sister. She said she'd call you as soon as she could. Are you okay, Mrs. Coffin?" The cop asked her.

"I'm fine." Alison said.

"Have a nice night." The cop said.

Alison shut the door, in a daze. My father killed himself, just like Roger's ex girlfriend April Ericsson. Mark came up to Alison.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Oh, my father killed himself." Alison said smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Your father is dead." Mark asked Alison.

"I told you I always hated him, and when I told you I hated him-I was serious." Alison said.

Mark walked Alison over to the couch, and he sat down, having Alison sit on his lap. Soon enough they were making out, and everything was wonderful.

Mark stopped kissing Alison long enough to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you don't feel guilty about this?" Mark asked Alison.

"Not at all. I love you." Alison said.

"Wait-what?" Mark asked

"I said I loved you. And I do, Mark." Alison said.

"I love you too Alison." Mark said.

They both started making out again.

After an hour of making out, Mark couldn't wait any longer, and either could Alison.

"Bedroom?" Mark asked.

"Race ya!" Alison said.

The both ran to Mark's bedroom. The door was shut, and locked.

_Hey, there's **ALWAYS** sex in the city!_

A/N: Sorry if it was short. This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be smut- Mark and Alison. Not sure when I'll update though. Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the character deaths, hope you don't hate me! Please review! I'm going away this weekend… I won't be able to update until February 19th –at the earliest. Reviews make me happy! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!

Oh, the 'I'm as serious as cancer' line was something my best friend's mom's high school biology teacher always said to her. His name was Mr. Grey- that's why I had that line in there a few times. I don't mean it in a rude way, **I PROMISE!**


	20. Trusting Desires

Mark carried Alison bridal style after they both were in his bedroom. Then gently put her down on his bed. He jumped onto the bed with her, and within seconds they were making out again, side by side. Their tongues touched forcefully, trying to gain control. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Alison broke off the kiss long enough for Mark to take off her shirt and throw it to the floor. Alison started kissing kiss neck, making Mark moan. Mark unlatched Alison's bra, and he held each of her breasts one at a time. He sucked on each nipple slowly, giving Alison goose bumps down her spine. Alison unbuttoned Mark's shirt, which reveled a muscular body, despite Mark's small body shape. Alison squeezed Mark's muscles, and started tickling him.

"Hey! Stop it!" Mark said between laughing.

"Make me!" said Alison

_**Hot. Hot. Hot. Sweat. Sweet.**_

Mark didn't say anything; he just undid Alison's pants, and exposed Alison's bright pink thong. Alison got up, and began to straddle Mark. She felt him go hard almost instantly. Alison took off Mark's pants, playing with his zipper. Mark took off Alison's thong, and Alison took off Mark's boxers. They were both naked in the moonlight, trusting desire. Their mouths met, and Alison arched her back, as Mark entered her slowly.

"FASTER!" Alison moaned.

_**Wet. Wet. Wet. Red Heat.**_

Right on cue, Mark fast up the pace. Then he slowed things down a little. Together, they were one body, one whole. Within minutes, they both had exploded, in unison. Mark held Alison in his arms, remembering the moment. Alison spoke first.

"Mark- that was amazing." Alison said.

"You're amazing." Mark said.

"You really mean that?" Alison asked.

"Of course. I love you." Mark said.

"I love you too." Alison said.

"So… ready for another round?" Mark asked.

Alison answered him by pushing Mark on his back, and by giving him a rough kiss.


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This story is finally done! YAY! Thanks for the reviews, and for inspiring me to finish. I almost stopped at chapter 13… because of like 10 flames, one after another… luckily, the users were anonymous, so I could delete most of them. A sequel might happen. I have a story idea that I want to work on… it's gonna be pre-rent. That's all I'm saying right now…

Did you LOVE this story? HATE it? LIKE it? Tell me.

If you liked a certain part- tell me. Maybe I'll add something along those lines in my next story.

If you're reading this; and you don't mind: REVIEW!

I need ideas for the next story… if you would like to help at all- review what you would like to see in my next story. I'm up to all suggestions. I'll write soon- I PROMISE!!


End file.
